


The Beauty of Magic

by YukiStudios



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Forest Inhabitants, Forest Wandering, Hunting trip, Magic Revealed, Mother Albion, Peaceful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiStudios/pseuds/YukiStudios
Summary: While out hunting, Merlin hears his name being called. He chose to follow and found himself at a clearing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	The Beauty of Magic

# The Beauty of Magic

_Emrys…_

Merlin heard the wind whisper his name as it passed him and started to look around. He was thankful the other knights were busy cleaning themselves in the nearby stream while he prepared their dinner. This was one of the rare moments where he preferred to be alone rather than with the others. He looked back down at the stew and continued to work on it. Was it possible that they were getting close to a druid camp? He would make sure that Arthur and the druids never meet if he could help it, or he would send a message to them to pack up and move if Arthur was too determined to travel that way.

_Emrys…_

Merlin's attention was ripped from the dinner once more as he looked around. Something was calling him, something was tugging at his magic, demanding his attention but for what? He wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not. It didn't feel like his typical bad feelings (which Arthur often ignored) but it didn't feel like a good feeling either. He forced his attention back to the stew before he deemed it to be done before taking it off the fire and fetching the bowls and cutlery.

"Ah, is it finished?" Arthur asked as he returned with the knights in tow. They all looked clean and starving.

"Just serving up now…" Merlin spoke as he served up the stew for all the knights.

_Emrys…_

He felt the tug of his magic, it was reacting to the voice…wanting him to follow the voice but doing so now would make him suspicious. He continued to serve the knights their meals but felt eyes on him. He glanced to see Lancelot was watching him with suspicion in his eyes. Merlin sent him a smile and hoped that Lancelot understood that he would talk to him later. His friend seemed satisfied with that and waited for Merlin to finish serving before taking his place next to Merlin.

"Thank you Merlin," Lancelot said quietly but loud enough for Merlin to hear before tucking in. "Care to explain?"

"I'm going to go and collect more firewood," Merlin spoke up.

"Take a knight with you, can't have my servant left defenseless…" Arthur spoke as he looked at the knights before his eyes landed on Lancelot who was already next to Merlin. "Lancelot, I trust you to keep my useless servant out of trouble?"

"Yes sire," Lancelot nodded and helped Merlin up to his feet before the pair headed off into the woods.

Arthur watched the pair leave, his eyes never leaving Merlin until they were out of sight. Merlin had always felt comfortable around Lancelot more than himself and the other knights. He saw the bond between the pair and felt a spark of jealousy. He normally wasn't jealous over the bond between Lancelot and Merlin but he had never seen Merlin look so…at peace while near the knight. He always felt that there was some small fear between himself and Merlin that Arthur never understood. That fear vanished whenever he was with Lancelot. If anything, that would be the main reason for the spark of jealously Arthur felt. He couldn't stop himself from getting up and slowly starting to follow where the pair had gone to.

"Sire?" Leon spoke up first, the oldest member of the knights here. He watched Arthur before reaching for him. "They're only getting firewood, I'm sure no harm will befall the pair of them."

"This is Merlin we're talking about, that man seems to draw trouble to himself," Arthur hissed back with slight irritation. He genuinely believed that Merlin was the one who brought the trouble they seemed to always land themselves in. His luck and the luck of Camelot hadn't been this drastic until Merlin stepped foot past her walls.

Merlin – The Beauty of Magic

"Are you going to tell me now?" Lancelot asked as they picked up more firewood for the fire. Whoever was keeping watch at night would need to keep the fire going if they did not want to succumb to the harsh temperatures of the night. Merlin glanced over his shoulder and smiled innocently to his friend. Lancelot couldn't help but smile at that, Merlin's smile was rather contagious and seemed to fill those who saw it with hope or happiness…or both. Lancelot knew better though. "You know, whenever you smile like that at me I can see your mind thinking up something foolish."

Merlin looked at his friend with mock hurt written on his face. "I'm hurt~" he teased before shaking his head. "No, but there's something that unnerves me." Merlin admitted as he looked up at the stary sky.

"Is this a dangerous unnerving feeling? Or is it something else?" Lancelot asked with a slight frown on his face. Merlin's feelings had never been wrong in the past and while there was always going to be a possibility that he could become paranoid, he was willing to listen to his friend's concerns.

Silence filled the air around them as Merlin worked on how to voice his concerns. Whatever was whispering the name the druids called him meant that they knew of his magic…but there wasn't any malice in its call. It felt powerful but comforting, something he wasn't sure if he should try and ignore or go after whatever is pulling at him.

"That's the thing…I can't make it out. It pulled at my magic…nothing I've faced has had the power to _pull_ ," Merlin admitted with a sigh, his shoulders sagging slightly. "It could be nothing…or it could be something."

"What does your heart tell you?" Lancelot asked as he picked up another stick for the fire. Merlin turned back to see his friend with uncertainty in his eyes. What was his heart telling him to do? Listen or ignore?

_Listen._

"To listen to it, to follow it." Lancelot smiled at Merlin as he came to the realisation. He walked over to the warlock and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Do you think I should?" Merlin asked him.

"You always tell others to follow their hearts, why not follow yours?" Merlin looked at his friend and nodded as a bright smile started to emerge.

"We're supposed to be out here to collect firewood," Merlin chuckled before Lancelot stole all the firewood he had collected.

"Go, I'll make up an excuse for you," Lancelot gently pushed Merlin as some encouragement to go after whatever his heart was telling him.

"Thank you." Merlin turned his attention from Lancelot and allowed himself to follow where the voice was coming from. He glanced back at Lancelot who had started to head back towards the camp before Arthur and the others grew suspicious of their absence.

Merlin – The Beauty of Magic

Arthur continued to follow silently, he didn't hear much of the conversation between the pair of them but watching Merlin go one way and Lancelot back to the camp he knew he needed to follow Merlin. This was going to be one of the times where he was glad that Merlin was his bumbling idiot of a servant. He continued to follow without much of an issue.

"Where are you going…?" Arthur whispered as he continued to stalk his servant.

Merlin – The Beauty of Magic

_Emrys…_

Merlin found himself drawn to a clearing in the forest. Whatever was calling him wanted him to arrive here. The wind picked up some leaves and blew around his boots before dashing off into the clearing, Merlin watched with a small smile on his face and immediately understood the message that the wind was giving him. He dropped down and swiftly removed his boots and socks and placed his feet down on the grass. Instantly he felt a connection form between his magic and the magic of Albion and it felt satisfying. Standing up he slowly walked towards the centre of the clearing, each step he took he allowed his magic to flow freely through his body and down into the Earth below. The colour of his eyes changed from his sapphire eyes to molten gold as he allowed his magic to flow freely out.

Flowers started to bloom and glow along with the grass turning a different shade of green, the trees sounded like they had started to hum with their leaves giving off a pale green glow too. Everything nearby looked like they were starting to wake up from a long sleep as Merlin breathed. He could feel the nocturnal animals slowly making their way towards him as they too were drawn to his magic. Merlin felt a small pack of wolves coming towards him but they weren't aggressive but rather curious as to what was happening, same with other predators that lived in the forest. He could also feel the prey animals approaching too, the rabbits along with other small creatures came out from hiding.

The first animal to approach him was a deer, beautiful but weary of this stranger providing so much life to everything. Ears were constantly moving to hear if any predator decided to make it their next meal. Merlin glanced towards the deer and simply held his hand out to the creature showing that he was a friend not a foe. The deer came closer before it allowed Merlin to place his hand on the side of its face and smiled happily.

"I'm sorry for all of Arthur's hunting…" Merlin apologised and received a lick in response. "I know…why do you think I'm loud?" he chuckled.

Merlin - The Beauty of Magic

Arthur couldn't help but watch as the forest clearing was suddenly filled with life, the strange flowers that bloomed suddenly, the glowing nature…this was magic! His eyes snapped to Merlin but he wasn't sure how to feel at the moment. Should he feel angry that Merlin was a sorcerer? Betrayed that Merlin hadn't told him the deepest secret he had? Awestruck by what he was viewing? Those three feelings swirled inside Arthur, Merlin was his best friend (never admitted) and he was a sorcerer! He was blatantly using magic! Why did he need his shoes off though?

He wanted to take a step forward, to announce his presence but just that one look on Merlin's face made him stop. He had never seen Merlin so free before. Here he was being who he was, someone who isn't shackled by laws or the fear of being found out and then executed the following morning. For once Arthur was seeing his manservant in a new light, a new and positive light.

Merlin had magic and he was angry that his manservant had lied to him for all these years but he understood why, magic was still banned after all. He felt betrayed that his friend was a sorcerer but if they were all as corrupt as his father made him believe…was hadn't Merlin become corrupted? Just watching the magic flowing in the clearing, through everything it could touch…this magic didn't look evil? No, this magic looked…beautiful and Arthur felt privileged to see this. The glowing life, the inhabitants of the forest soaking in the magic and light, Merlin's golden eyes as he allowed his magic to flow…this was the good that magic could do, right?

"Sire?" A voice whispered behind him causing Arthur to tear his attention from Merlin and the clearing and back towards the knights of Camelot who just appeared.

"What?" Arthur whispered, trying his hardest not to disturb Merlin doing whatever he was doing.

"This…is magic…" Leon whispered and Arthur nodded.

"Merlin…" Gwain spoke and started to move before Arthur stopped him and glanced to Lancelot. The knight nodded and slowly made his way towards Merlin.

Merlin – The Beauty of Magic

Lancelot made his way into the clearing and approached Merlin like he would have done any other day. A warm smile on his face as he watched as the inhabitants of the forest moved out of his way as he approached Merlin. The warlock looked up at Lancelot with a brightest smile he could give.

"I wondered when you'd come," Merlin spoke as he wrapped his arms around Lancelot, the knight returned the hug.

"Where are your boots?" The knight asked causing Merlin to laugh.

"I found that clothes were acting as an insulator between my magic and the magic of Albion herself. By removing them I could connect back to her. I'm also aware that Arthur and the other knights can see me like this. I've got a lot of explaining to do then, huh?"

"Sorry Merlin, but whatever happens I've got your back," Lancelot pulled out the hug friend and pointed to the other knights. Merlin glanced over to them and watched as they looked around guiltily as if they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Merlin waved at them but Gwain was the only knight to return the gesture.

"It was going to happen eventually, right?" Merlin asked, his eyes still glowing from his magic.

"Want me to grab your boots? Or do you need to do this for a little while longer?" Lancelot looked all around them in amazement. "Sometimes I forget just how powerful you really are."

"Just a little while longer, Arthur and the others can wait."

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's my attempt of a magic reveal story and I've enjoyed how it turned out.


End file.
